The war for Lorien
by Raphiji
Summary: The only Loric left are John, Five, Six, Seven, Nine, and Can they alone win this war? Read to find
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. This is my first lorien legacies story. I am trying to make this go with the books as much as possible, so there will be Sarah...for now. Anyway, the war for lorien has just begun, so be prepared.**

* * *

I bolt upright out of bed. I feel the sweat down my cheek and I let out a huge gasp for air. It was just another dream, of course. But ever since I was a part of Ella's vision, my dreams are more and more realistic. And they're not good.

We lost another, I know that. My ankle still burns. This one is going to hurt more than any of the others, I think, because I knew them. I knew a garde, and now they are gone. Vanished from my life. Another loss for Lorien because of the Mogadorians. I have so much hatred for them it makes me sick. How could one group of people make it so impossible to live.

I hear Adam stirring, so I get up to make breakfast. At least it will take my mind off our great loss. We told the rest of the Garde to meet us in the airport in Houston, Texas. We want to get out of America. There are way too many Mog bases around here, and right now, that'a the last thing we need.

Oh and, another slight inconvenience, the American government is working for the Mogs. we have to know how that happened and how to change it, because facing the Mogs is enough, we certainly do NOT need another enemy.

"Hello four, what's for breakfast?" Adam asks pretty groggily. His hair is pretty disheveled, even for a Mog. Who knows what happened to him on the way here.

"I was making pancakes, any objections?" I ask, sincerely hoping no one else wants anything different.

"Not so gourmet, but it will do, I suppose" Sarah groans as she wraps her arms around my waist. I hear a ruffling noise and I whip around, to find Sam with his hands in the air, apparently guilty of nothing except searching through his backpack.

I guess that's what years of being on the run can do to you. My nerves are always on edge, prepared for Mogs to be around the bend. Unfortunately, they usually are.

I hear a deep moan and turn to see Malcolm leaning against the doorpost, rubbing his eyes. "What's the plan for today?" He asks.

"Well I would like to get out of this hell-hole of a motel" I hear Sarah say. "It's not good for my beauty sleep."

And boy, is she beautiful. Even in this sleep state, her eyes sparkle with a brilliant shine, and her hair falls around her shoulders with precision that not even a hairdresser could remake.

"Well John, stop gawking at your girlfriend and help!" I hear Sam say playfully. My cheeks redden and I give him a suspicious glare and turn back around towards my pancakes.

"We need to get to Houston. One of the Garde died and I have to be there in case anything else goes wrong" I say, my voice cracking when I said 'died'. I can't even believe that traitorous shit Five did that. Even if he is dead, I wouldn't feel much remorse.

Or could Marina have died. We need her desperately on the battlefield, because I am not as strong as Marina at healing. And it weakens me, whereas she can continue on, seemingly fine.

Or maybe it is Eight, whose love for Marina got in the way of all else. We need him too, with his amazing legacies and fun attitude.

Or maybe it's Nine, whose cocky attitude got him killed before he could spear them with his staff. I could not bear to lose Nine. After Sam, he's my best friend.

Or could it be Six. My beloved Six. No, she's too strong to die. If she died I am not sure I could go on fighting. Even though I love Sarah, and I chose her, there will always be a place in my heart for Six that no one and nothing can fill.

I hear BK rattle sort of waddle towards me. He's been badly injured, and even though I healed him, he's still limping. After the fight, he was lying on the roof, dying. He saved both me and Ella. I am so thrilled that he is alive, and he seems to be too, playing with the other Chimaera, rolling around and barking and being happy.

This reminds me of when it was just me and Henri and Sam and Sarah back in Paradise. My thought guide me back to the present when Sam yells, "John the pancakes!"

I look down and see the pancakes black and smoking.

"Why don't I make them this time, and you guys can plan out our trip to Houston. We'll leave after breakfast."

* * *

ok so I know there wasn't a lot of action this chapter, but don't worry. There always is.

raphiji


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all!

Thanks for the super nice reviews! They are awesome!

I have a question: do you like the chapter size, or would you like them to be longer? Thanks!

* * *

I grab Marina and race off with Nine to guide my way. I am mourning Eight, but we have to hurry to get away towards the boat. We are in no shape to fight the Mogs, not even Nine. I don't think we could last very long in this state.

I look back a final time at Eights body, wondering why it had to be him. Although I imagine it would be difficult if it were anyone.

I grab Marina and Nine's hands and become invisible. I get into the boat and start up the motor. I see the Mogs slip and fall on the ice, and, despite the situation, makes me slightly giggle. They will pay for what they have done, those damned idiots.

And Five, what the hell happened to him to make him turn against the final dregs of his own race. Could he really be so messed up as to kill one of his own kind?

I shudder at the thought of him, and decide to turn my attention to the sobbing Marina on my left.

"Marina, do you want to talk?" I ask, my voice sounding uncertain and shaky. She shakes her head slightly and I know I should not pursue it further. She will have to deal with it her own way.

"What I don't understand," I hear Nine start, "is how that asshole was stronger than us...Stronger than me!" he adds. I shoot him a killer glare, and he looks down embarrassed. He knows we should not be talking like this when Marina just lost someone so important to her.

After the few moment of awkward silence and Marina sobbing, I realize how painful this scar really is. I know it's a lot to ask, but since we have no numbing cream, I really need this. "Marina, do you think you could make some ice and put it on our legs?"

She nods solemnly, crying harder, knowing that she only has this legacy because of Eight's death. She runs both of her hands in the water and comes out with two big pieces of ice for me and Nine.

"Are you sure you don't need one for yourself?" I ask, not sure whether or not I will get an answer. She shakes her head, and I wait for her to continue, but she says nothing. Maybe the burning pain helps bring her back into reality.

"Six, you need to do something, because we are not fast enough," Nine says, looking out into the mucky water beneath us. If we were here under different circumstances, I might say it was pretty.

I feel into the air and make the wind push so strongly on us that we almost tip. I reel it back in and decide to keep with a steady flow of air for the rest of our trip. We need to get to John. I am so worried about him. How could he have fought when he was so weakened by Ella?

I'm also scared for Sam. I know if something happened to John, I would feel it on my ankle, but if anything were to happen to Sam, I would never know, and I could never forgive myself. With that, I force the wind to carry us faster down the water.

* * *

We lay in our beds in a crappy hotel, knowing we could sneak in here with my invisibility and there would be no problem of anyone else ever wanting to come here. Marina and I are in the slightly nicer room, but Nine is across from us, and even from here I can hear him snoring.

It is not a bad sound. Considering what we had to go through today, it is nice just to know that he is alive and sleeping. Marina, on the other hand, is in the bath sobbing. I want to talk to her, to comfort her, but I really don't know what to say.

Maybe that's the effect of so many years without a friend or anyone to talk to; I really don't know how to comfort. I squeeze my eyes shut, picturing my arrival back with John and Sam. Louisiana is not close enough. I am not sure I can wait another day to meet back up with them, and tell them the tragic news.

I try not to think about that last part. I know eventually I will be upset over Eight's death, but right now I am in too much shock.

I feel the room shake, and I feel as if they had read my mind. I race to get Marina out of the tub, but am stunned to see her standing with her clothes fully on, seemingly prepared for a fight.

I turn to get Nine, but once again am shocked to see him open our door and drag us out into the front lawn.

I around and see nothing. I wonder if it was just an earthquake, when suddenly I am thrown off my feet. From the ground I can see that there are two ships worth of Mogs coming towards us through the woods.

I see Nine and Marina on their feet, and I sincerely hope Five is not on one of those ships. We can deal with Mogs, but he's just too strong for us.

It feels like an eternity when the Mogs finally charge at us, coming out of the woods. It has given me enough time though to whip up a storm and I immediately start striking Mogs with lightning, not a shred of remorse.

Nine is stabbing and spearing his way through Mogs so fast all I can see is his staff every once in a while, and Marina is chucking trees and rocks into the path of Mogs, fulfilling her share in this fight.

I can see a Mog race at me from the corner of my eye, so I turn invisible and slash it through the heart as it bursts into ash. Marina runs back into the house, and I am utterly confused, but I have no time to think because more Mogadorians are coming from every direction.

This is hopeless, I think to myself, when a flood of ice races from what used to be our room, and freezes over dozens of Mogs. I look up to see Marina with our chests, sliding down her rainbow of Ice, and when I turn back around, the ice only covers ash. She must have used all that bath water in case this type of thing happen. I am incredibly proud of her, and she continues to ice over Mogs.

They look around in confusion, and I use this to create a tornado and pick up Mogs where no one else can see them. I turn around and see Nine, killing mogs while howling and screaming as if this could possibly be entertaining. He turns around to kill a few more Mogs when one comes up to his back to stab him. Before I can think to use telekinesis, the blade is thrust into Nine's back.

I yell out for Marina, but am stopped when a hand covers my mouth. I whip around and stab whoever this is in the heart, but he doesn't turn into ash. I don't think but immediately yell for Marina, knowing that Nine is more important than this mystery Mog.

Marina sprints over to Nine, and he already looks better. There are only a couple of Mogs left, so I turn invisible and stab them all.

When all is well with Marina and Nine, and there are no more Mogs left, I turn to find this no-ash Mog is actually not a Mogadorian at all. At my feet is an unconscious Number Five.

* * *

Thanks everyone! There was some action in this chapter, so hope those of you adventure-seekers liked it!

Anyway, remember to review and tell me which chapter length you like better.

Raphiji


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. No one told me which chapter length was better so whatever I think I like the longer one. **

**Shout out to Gothgirl69 and . . .Five. Definitely read their stories. OK**

* * *

I step out of the truck, feeling an unpleasant presence. I do not need another Mog attack right now. The tablet says that there are four Loric around here somewhere, but since the map is worldly, I can only see that we are all around the same general area. I really want to meet up with Six. If shes still alive.

I feel Sarah's warm hand intertwine with mine and my heart skips a beat. I know it's gushy and romantic, but I still get happier every time she's around. "Everything's gonna be fine. We'll see everyone we love again." She says, though there is panic in her voice and I know she is worried about the Garde too. I don't mention that one of them died; she already knows that.

I hear a twig snap and I whip around to see Nine, careless as ever, striding through the woods towards us. I whoop and run up to him. I can see that he's out of breath and sweaty, but I embrace him anyway, ecstatic to know that he's alive.

I then see Marina run to me, and I whirl her around in a huge hug. I am incredibly happy to see her as well; every Garde we can get is an advantage over the Mogs. I see her look around confused and I already dread having to tell her about Ella. I don't want to say anything bad.

After a few moments of smiling with these two, my heart drops. I can't see Six or Eight anywhere. I feel my breath start to quicken and my hands light up. I guess it's a nervous habit. I shine my Lumen all around looking for them, but I still see nothing.

I am beginning to feel faint when I get knocked off my feet and my breath is quickly drained. I rub my eyes and look up at a beaming Six. My heartbeat steadies and I jump to my feet and give her the biggest embrace I can give. I run my hands through my hair, and I vaguely notice I am crying.

"I am so glad you're ok!" I say, although I know it's lame, but I can't manage to spit anything else out. I am just too thrilled by her being here.

"I guess we won't be getting as warm a welcome as Six" I hear Nine groan, but I don't care. I grin and push Six away, her smile fading. I guess it's time to ask the question that I will never forget the answer to.

"Who's gone?" I ask, my head and hands shaking, nervous not even comparing to what I feel at the moment. I hear Marina burst into tears, and when Sarah runs to give her a hug, it hits me.

"No," I start, "not Eight." Marina cries harder, and this time it's Six who goes to help her. I fall to my knees, the sudden burden too much to bear. I feel the tears on my cheek once again and I can't help it. My body is racked with sobs, and I can feel the tension around me, but none of it matters. I may be the most emotional guy here, but at least I can say that I care.

Sarah runs over to me and places her head on my back. She places her arms around my chest, and I can feel her breath on my neck. It makes me feel only slightly better.

I am not sure if I'm crying for Eight or if I'm crying for Lorien. Either way, I can't stop. I am slightly aware of the action going on around me: Nine asking who the hell Adam is, Malcolm stepping in defensively. None of it matters. Lorien is going to die. We can't win this war without Eight.

"Where's Five?" I hear myself asking, though I never intended to say this.

"He's in the back of our truck...unconscious." Six says, eying Nine nervously.

"We should kill him. He's a traitor. He's worthless: He's shit." Says Nine, clearly upset that he could not overpower Five. I do not know the whole story, but I am certain that Nine riled up Five enough to make him react.

"No." Marina says forcefully, her breath shaking. "We can use him to our advantage: We just need something stronger than him. Something powerful."

"But none of us are stronger than him...not even Nine" says Six, annoyed at the fact that we cannot seem to come to a resolution.

"What happened to him?" Asks Sarah, clearly unsure of whether or not she should be joining this argument.

"I stabbed him" Six replies. I look up and realize my tears have stopped.

"Then he won't be strong for a long time" Sarah says, her eyes glistening and her lips pursed in a wicked smile. I know that look. She has an idea. "Why don't we take away his balls, and," she starts, slightly giggling at the stupidity of those words. Nine breaks into a laugh, shortly followed by Sam and Six, and before I can even understand the joke, all of us are giggling like a bunch of prepubescent idiots. I guess we are just teenagers after all.

* * *

We are staying in a hotel in Arkansas. We thought it would be safest to get away in case Five told the Mogs where we planned to meet. We rented four rooms: Me and Sarah in one, Malcolm and Sam in another, Six and Marina in one more, and Nine and BK in the last.

At first it was a little awkward with me and Sarah, considering we've never shared a bed before, but now I am comforted by the sounds she makes while sleeping. Her chest rises and falls slowly and steadily, and after a while I am sound asleep.

* * *

"John, get up. John, now! Four, John, we need you!" I hear Six screech. I get up, though my mind is still muddy. I rub my eyes and take in what's happening. There are Mogs everywhere, Nine and Six running and killing them, Marina seeming to create ice and freezing them, Adam shaking them, and Sam, Malcolm, and Sarah mowing them down with guns.

Five, I think. He must have told them where we are. Speaking of which, where is he? I run to our car and find his seat empty. Shit. He couldn't have gotten far, because we took his chest and he was stabbed. I look around when something hits my head hard. Things start to fade, but I know I cannot die now. I whip around and see Five and two very strong looking Mogs looming over me.

As one is about to spear my head, I roll out of the way and swipe his feet. He falls down and I use telekinesis to grab his club and smash him with it. Ash covers my hands as the other Mog takes out his gun and shoots, but I stop it with telekinesis and use it to shoot Five in the foot. I rip out his gun and kill the Mog. Five looks terrified, which is exactly what I want. He cannot be powerful now. I grab the Mogadorian club and hit him over the head with it until he is unconscious. There is no guilt.

I turn around and head to the oncoming army of Mogs. We will be able to stop them, because we are all that's left of the Garde. I throw fire at them, while Marina ices over all of them with the running tap coming from out room.

As we're just about finished, I spot a Mog coming towards Nine. Before I even have a chance to scream his name, Nine turns around and stabs him through the head. He's ash before he can even fall to the ground.

I look around a final time just to make sure we're in the clear, and am thrilled to see that we are. I run back to Five and throw a gag around his mouth; We don't need to hear anything he has to say.

Sam comes over and gives me a goofy high-five, and Sarah kisses me tenderly on the lips. I get chills, and I feel so lucky to have her. Six is hugging Marina, and I even see Nine hugging Sam.

We walk back towards the house, grab our chests, and make our way to the cars.

This is how it was meant to be. Us looking out for each other, fighting for each other, all of us together. Protecting Lorien and all that we love.

This is right.

* * *

**I know that was kinda mushy, but...John is. **

**OK. Tell me if you want more than one POV for each chapter, or if one is better. **

Raphiji


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All! SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a pretty long time. I have just been lazy, no real reason behind that. I just need some motivation. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

I look around our hotel grounds once more; that's my job these days: The lookout. So far nothing is wrong, I just see corn, corn, and more corn. That is Kansas in a nutshell I suppose. I finally circle once more and head inside. I grab the room with my father, because since we have met up with everybody there has not been a lot of alone time. Don't get me wrong; I love hanging out with the Garde, but I haven't seen my father for years, so he takes charge in order of my affections.

I lay down in bed and go over what has happened since I met John: Almost been killed, been tortured in a Mog base, found out my dad was still alive, found out there is an intergalactic war right under Earth's nose, found out my best friend is an alien, met his six fellow alien teenagers, and now am participating in said intergalactic war. Well that is not so unreasonable, I joke, and turn onto my side. As I do, I feel Ella in my head very faintly calling out to me.

"Sam? Sam, are you there?" She asks, and at first I think it's just my imagination wandering, but the second time it comes clearer. "Sam, the Mogs are surprisingly nice but I need to escape; I don't know what Setrakus's plans are and I don't want to be part of them. Get here-" she says, but is cut off.

I race out of bed and into John's room, to find that he is fast asleep. I do all that I can to wake up: shaking, kicking, slapping, pouring water on him. When none of that works, I run into Six's and Marina's room instead. I go in to see Marina already waking up Six. "I guess Ella talked to you too?" I say.

"Yeah. We need to go. Now." She says, picking up all of the clothes in her drawer and placing them into her back-pack with telekinesis. I once again am wishing I had that power. Not only would it be incredibly useful, but pretty kick-ass as well.

When I run to Nine's room, I see both him and BK sleeping. I decide to wake BK because there will be less painful effects. He calls out to Nine in his mind, and pretty soon Nine is up too.

I run back to Marina and she tells me she and Six already packed my bag, so I should go try to wake John and Sarah again. I race back to their room; we are already taking to long, and by the urgency of Ella's message, we should be taking this more seriously. I see Sarah awake, and trying to get John up, but it again is not working. I begin to panic and worry that he is falling back into his sleep-state Ella first brought him into.

I push that thought out of my mind as we run to the truck and drive off. John is still asleep, and this time the Garde try to wake up him. Marina tries healing and icing him, but neither works, Nine tries stabbing him, (against our objections), and Six tries whirling him around in her tornado. None work until finally Six starts to burn his ankles. It must have something to do with his subconscious thinking it's another Garde's death. He starts forward, but Sarah calms him down, holding his head in her hands.

I turn around instinctively, checking that Five is still clocked out in the trunk. We drive for hours until I realize I had no idea where Ella told me to go.

"Stop the car!" I yell, and Nine immediately slams his foot on the brake, causing all of us to lurch forward.

"What is it?" Marina asks gently, as if she might break me if se speaks any angrier. I realize as she stares at me just how beautiful she is, and it flusters me and I stutter on my next words.

"Ella never where go." I say stupidly. Nine and Six immediately start laughing hysterically, but at least John and Sarah look concerned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Says Nine between cackles.

"She never told me where to go...We are just driving directionless." I say. Nine and Six start laughing again, and to my disgust even John, Sarah, and my father start to join in this time. Even Marina smirks.

"She told me that it's in a base in Guatemala. We are headed south right now so we can be there as soon as possible." Marina says, this time not covering her laughter. Apparently this is Nine's cue, because he speeds back onto the road. My face reddens and I turn towards the window, embarrassed at my show of stupidity. Of course we wouldn't just be driving aimlessly, I tell myself.

I feel Sarah's warm hand on my shoulder and she gives me a sweet grin, and I feel a pang for my home in Paradise. My poor mother must be worried sick. I know my father and I called her, but still, I feel horrible. I love the Garde though, and that is why I need to continue to fight with them. I loosen my tension and give Sarah a smile back. Just then Six screams "Attack!"

I feel adrenaline rush through me and I open the door of the moving car and jump out, confident my injuries will be healed by Marina or John. I see a Mog ship in the distance, but I have no doubts that we will be able to beat this army. We have to.

I call the others over to make a strategy and am surprised when they listen to me.

"Marina and John, you should take care of the ship and any more coming. Marina you can ice them and then John you can burn them before any damage is done. My dad and I will guard over Five while Nine and Six battle the oncoming Mogs. BK, you slash and tear like you do so well. Got it?" I am surprised by my own bravery, and I can feel the others warming up to me even more.

I feel a burst of confidence and run to get the chests. I hand them out individually and then go back to my stance of guarding the broken car in which Five is in. The missile that was launched at us missed, but it did send up debris straight into the car, wrecking it. Unfortunately, Five went unharmed.

I turn and can hardly see John and Marina sprint to the ships because they are so fast. Nine and Six are in fighting stance and I know we'll win.

Just then, I feel something slam into my back so painful that I swear in that moment I lose all my senses. When I re-open my eyes, the vision on the outside is blurry. I try to rub them but instead feel a warm liquid. When I remove my hands, I pass out at the sight of my own blood.

* * *

**I love Sam and I hope he makes it through the whole series. Remember to review and give me motivation to keep writing. **

**Thankkkks!**

Raphiji


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I am incredibly sorry for not writing for so long. It has been really busy, and in truth I have been very sick. On the other hand, I am lazy and I feel awful for this.**

**Second, I have organized my life (meaning watched every episode of every show on Netflix) and am now fully ready to write regularly.**

**Thank you soooooo much!**

* * *

My eyes are squeezed shut as tight as then can go. My head is throbbing, but I refuse to open them, because the sight of my blood is the only thing I can see; I assume my entire face is covered, because it is all sticky.

I try to think appealing thoughts, such as John and Marina trashing every damn Mog that comes near them. I try to think of Eight coming back for Marina, and Six coming to search for me. I know she will, and I know that when she and John find me, they will ashen any Mog within miles.

I feel a burning rush on my face, and it feels as if it is fire singing through my scars and burning my hair. My hands are tied behind me so I am not able to feel around, making sure my face is still entirely intact.

I feel the hot on the rest of my body as well, only this time it is pleasant. I force myself to open my eyes and see that much of the blood blocking my view has dissipated, though my vision itself is still far from perfect. I see that I am in a shower, and the burning hot was just the water, being turned extremely high.

"Good. I've been waiting for you to come into consciousness for a long time now." I recognize that bastard's voice immediately. I thrash around in my chair, but it's no use. I'm not even a strong human, how do I assume that I can be stronger than a Loric?

"Shut the hell up and let me loose. Otherwise when they get here I will kill you myself." I say, determined to appear strong and menacing.

"I laugh at your attempts to threaten me. Your friends will be of no use anymore; I made sure of that when I told Setrakus to bring as many ships as he had to finish them off."

I grit my teeth to keep from spitting my blood into his dirty mouth. The mouth of a traitor who would kill one of his own for a murderous race who annihilated everyone he loved at such an early age that he couldn't even remember their names.

"And as for your plan: There are too many of them, and they will be overrun almost immediately. Their legacies are nothing compared to mine." This time I do not even hesitate: I spit right in his good eye. Before it reaches him, he turns himself into a human rubber band. The spit bounces off and hits _me _in the eye. I glare at him with all my might only to feel an almost sorrow for him.

"You've never known love. I forgive you for all you have done for the sole reason that you have nobody. Maybe the others' families died at an early age as well, but you lost your cepan: Your one true friend."

He stops and raises an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to make me feel for you? If you want release, it is not under my control".

I continue undeterred: "You have nobody. You think that Setrakus will give you the life that you have always wanted. You think that by working for the enemy, it will be so much easier. Well guess what? It won't. The more you avoid the problem, the more your true friends get murdered."

This time it is him who glares at me. "Shut up right now or I will kill you before we can do what we brought you here for. And then Setrakus will kill me, and then your friends will get a burning on their ankles, and then they will falter in battle and be crushed. So if you choose to continue, rethink your choice." He says slowly, as if planning every word. I hear a door open, but am unable to turn my head, a side-effect of his telekinesis, I presume.

"Looks like it's time for our experimentalist to get a little treatment of his own," he says, grinning at his own "cleverness". Although I do not even understand the implication. "Time to go down, little buddy.

The last thing I remember if glaring at him for using that expression with someone of his own age. I wince as I feel unconsciousness pull at me.

I wake up on a wheeled bed, being pushed by a tired looking Mogadorian woman. I never knew they did anything outside the home, so I take time to stare at her with my eyes parted only slightly.

Apparently, they are not closed enough, because I receive a slap to the head. "Don't stare; it's rude." I am slightly appalled at this woman hitting me with such brute force, but I leave it be. There are more concerning things going on at the moment.

I feel as if someone is calling out to me, and I am reminded of Ella. I am reminded of her body, in a lifeless state, being dragged out of the penthouse in Chicago, just so John could save my father. I will always be grateful, but sometimes even I question the intelligence in his choice. I hear the voice again, only this time I completely listen to it.

"Sam, is this you? Have I learned to communicate with you?" I hear Ella say. My mind is not working enough for a full response, so I inwardly groan so she recognizes that I hear her. "I am close; do not lose faith. Whatever they are going to do to you, the last thing you can do is lose hope. You have always been the strong one, so remember that. I miss you all, and I am constantly trying to find a way out of here myself."

I honestly could not be more happy to hear her sweet, eleven year-old voice again. Though now that I think about it, I cannot tell if it is truly her, or my mind trying to come up with excuses for me to push through the pain so that John and Six will have someone to retrieve.

We come to the end of the hallway I had been riding in, and she blindfolds me. I don't even struggle this time, as I know it's useless. I am suddenly reminded of the terrors that happened while I was in the base in New Mexico. I try to push the thought out of my mind, but it seems useless.

Once we have stopped, the "lady" removes my blindfold and I take in my surroundings. I am in what seems to be some type of lab, where scary procedures are done. I see a body under a sheet, but I cannot see who it is. There is a slanted metal slab with hand fittings on the outside, and I almost laugh at the similarity to the materials from Frankenstein.

Not surprisingly, I am put onto the metal slab and tied down very securely. They then insert a needle into my arm and attach my head to what I can only assume to be the mechanism that Adamus was put under while he was still a Mogadorian general's faithful son.

Just before I am put under anesthesia for a final time, I see a doctor remove the sheet.

Lying before me, also attached to the machine, is the lifeless body of my good friend Eight.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! With Eight now here, what do you expect to happen? Do you think the machine will work on Sam like it did on Adam, or do you think Sam has a different reaction because he is human?**

**Have fun reading!**

Raphiji


End file.
